1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an image blurring reduction method. The imaging device can be used in a digital camera and includes an image blurring reduction function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging device, such as a digital camera, uses various image blurring reduction methods to reduce image blurring.
For example, the imaging device uses the following methods. The imaging device optically corrects the image blurring by detecting camera-shake (this concept includes hand shake and other similar situations) using an angular velocity sensor, such as a gyro-sensor, and moving an imaging element, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), an imaging lens, or the like depending on the detected amount of camera-shake. Alternatively, the imaging device reduces the image blurring by sensitizing shooting sensitivity and increasing shutter speed.
The following technology is known as a (hybrid) technology combining a plurality of blurring reduction methods to correct the blurring in an image. A mechanical vibration control device and an electronic vibration control device are used in combination. When the battery becomes lower than a predetermined value, the mechanical vibration control device having a high power consumption is eliminated and only the electronic vibration control device having a low power consumption is used to reduce the blurring in the image (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 2001-311976).